Mind Your French
by Reeves3
Summary: Blake soon realises it's best not to talk about the attractive blonde waitress to your friend in French, especially when the blonde waitress knows the language too. Bumbleby. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer** **: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone. :D**

 **This idea came from one of those prompts on tumblr and it was a lot of fun to write. I'm happy with how it's turned out.**

 ***Edit on 19th* After using Google Translate for the French I had the wonderful Requiem Angel tell me the translations were a bit (a lot) off and they were kind enough to give me the proper translations and make it sound a lot more natural for those who can read French. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **Mind Your French**

The café was only a ten minute walk from the university and over the past few months of working there Yang thought she had met all the students. They came in on their breaks carrying bags loaded with books and assignments, their laptops, tablets and notebooks too, and ordered a drink and a snack before taking a seat. Yang happily chatted away with them if they waited at the counter for their order. She recognised the faces of the regulars, asked them about their classes and their day while mentally remembering their names for when they came again.

So on one cloudy afternoon she was surprised to see two students enter who she hadn't met before. The one had shockingly alabaster hair that reached down past her hips even though it was tied up in a off centre ponytail. Unlike her peers, who donned a more casual wear, she wore a sharp white buttoned top with a light blue skirt. She certainly stood out from the crowd but it was the woman next to her that captivated Yang.

In contrast to her friend with white hair this girl's was as dark as the night sky and even had golden eyes that gleamed like stars. She carried a book in her hand and was reading it as she walked through the doors. Her attire was a black and white getup, with boots, tights, shorts, a blouse, and to top it off a little black bow tied up in her hair.

"-and Velvet is always talking about how great this place is," the girl spoke, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Yes, alright, I suppose this place will be suitable," the white haired girl replied.

Putting her book in her satchel, that hung off her shoulder, the girl looked around at the cosy and quaint coffee shop. Yang's nerves built up a bit as she watched her look around waiting for the inevitable moment that she would look this way. When they're eyes did meet Yang flashed her a grin and the girl gave a small smile in return with a slight blush on her cheeks.

The pair made their way over to the counter where Yang stood wiping the side down to remove any crumbs. Behind her a couple of co-workers were busy making other people's orders.

"Hi there, I'm Yang," she greeted the duo, warmly. "What can I get you both?"

They looked above her at the four blackboards on the wall with the menu written on them in yellow chalk.

"I'll have a Very Berry Blast smoothie and a croissant please and that'll be for Weiss."

"And I'll have a chamomile tea and a bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich for Blake."

Yang noted down what they wanted on her little pad of paper, using the pencil that rested behind her ear. She totalled up the cost and ripped off the receipt bit for them.

"That'll be five ninety five please," declared Yang. She got to work on their drinks, putting the order though to the back into the kitchen area so they could start on the food which had been ordered. When she had finished with the drinks she put them in front of Weiss and Blake on the counter and Weiss handed over the correct amount of money.

"Thank you, if you'll like to take a seat I'll be over shortly with your food," offered Yang, with a smile. Blake returned it.

"Thank you," she replied, picking up her tea.

Yang watched them move over to one of the closer tables to the counter but still out of the way of people queuing yet just enough to be close so Yang could hear what they were saying.

"Alright," Weiss sighed, sitting down. "We need to practice our French because I refuse to fail the oral exam coming up."

"Weiss it's just a small test, it's nothing huge, even Professor Goodwitch said not to worry too much about it, she just wants to see where everyone is at," said Blake, finding the small daisy flower on her saucer to be a sweet touch.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get a nice grade," huffed Weiss, removing the straw from her smoothie and taking a sip.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"We need a topic to talk about," she stated.

"I know," accused Weiss, looking around for a topic idea.

It was then Yang came up to their table with their orders on a tray. She placed the warm toasty sandwich in front of Blake and handed the plate of croissants to Weiss before adding a plate down with complimentary butter and two tiny jars of jam and marmalade.

"Let me know if you need anything else," said Yang, handing over the utensils.

Blake took them off her and tried to fight the ridiculous butterflies in her stomach when her hand touched Yang's to grab the knives, forks and teaspoons.

"We will," she assured. After one last smile Yang left them to it and went back to work behind the counter taking orders from customers but still able to hear what Blake and Weiss were saying.

Blake watched her for a bit as Weiss buttered her croissant.

"Elle est mignonne," she mentioned, bashfully. ***She's cute.***

Yang jumped slightly and she nearly poured a whole jar of granulated coffee into the drink she was making. She knew that had come from the girl Blake but she didn't dare look up at her in case Blake realised that her blonde self knew French.

"Really?" Weiss asked, surprised, causing Blake to stare blankly at her. "Oh French, right, sorry. Vraiment?" ***Really?***

"Oui. Je me demande si elle sort avec quelqu'un'," considered Blake. ***Yes. I wonder if she's seeing someone.***

"Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas pour le savoir?" Weiss asked, smirking. ***Why don't you ask her and find out?***

Blake spluttered on her tea. "Je ne peux pas faire ça!" ***I can't do that!***

"Pourquoi pas?" Weiss questioned. ***Why not?***

Yang took that moment, as she finished serving the customer in front of her, to scan the room so she could end up settling her eyes on Blake. When she did she spotted Blake gazing at her but the raven haired girl quickly looked away and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Parce qu'elle est probablement déjà prise. Je veux dire, regarde, elle est magnifique," stated Blake, after swallowing her food. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des yeux violets auparavant," she added, curiously. ***Because she's probably already taken. I mean look at her, she's gorgeous.* *I've never met anyone with purple eyes before.***

The corners of Yang's lips started to upturn and she was tempted to jump up and down but decided it'll be best not to.

"Je ne pense pas que je t'ai déjà entendu parler d'autrui de la sorte auparavant," observed Weiss. ***I don't think I've heard you talk this way about someone before.***

"Je sais. Je suis stupide," sighed Blake. ***I know. I'm being stupid.***

"Il n'est pas stupide d'être attiré par quelqu'un," reassured Weiss. ***It's not stupid to be attracted to someone.***

Weiss turned around in her seat and glanced at Yang.

"Elle est jolie," agreed Weiss, then joked. "Je me demande si elle a une sœur." ***She is pretty.* *I wonder if she has a sister.***

Yang had to turn around and pretend she was refilling the coffee beans in the jar to hide her smirk. She took her pencil from behind her ear and used her notepad to write down a couple of phone numbers before tucking them into her apron pocket.

Blake and Weiss tucked into their food and in-between bites they continued to talk in French but Yang realised their topic of conversation had drifted away from her. That was until the two girls had cleaned their plates and drained their drinks.

"Nous ferions mieux de rentrer," noted Weiss, looking at her wrist watch. ***We better start heading back.***

"Oui tu as raison," sighed Blake. ***Yes, you're right.***

"Veux-tu arrêter de lui faire les yeux doux et enfin lui demander de sortir avec toi?" Weiss asked, exasperated. ***Will you stop making goo-goo eyes at her and ask her out already?***

"Je ne lui faisais pas les yeux doux!" Blake argued. ***I was not making goo-goo eyes at her!***

Seeing them start to get up from their seats across the way Yang decided to make her way over and collect their empty plates and glasses. Blake shuffled to the side to avoid getting in her way and Yang glanced at her noticing that she was being stared at and Blake gave a small timid smile in return before quickly looking away.

"Is that all?" Yang asked, friendly.

Blake did her best to avoid the pointed stare she was receiving from her friend and looked back at Yang. Should she ask her out? Could she do it here, right now? They're wasn't many people in the café but the fear of possible rejection in front of a crowd was enough for Blake to make up her mind.

"I-I err...yes that's all, thanks."

Weiss rolled her eyes and shook her head as she picked up her bag.

"Alright then," said Yang. "Thank you for stopping by."

Blake nodded her head and picked up her own bag that was residing by her chair on the floor. Yang cleared up the pieces and put them on a tray and took it back over to the main counter. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the black and white pair make their way over to the door before she called out after them but more in particularly, Blake.

"Donc, tu ne vas pas me demander de sortiravec toi?" Yang asked, surprised. ***So you're not going to ask me out?***

Blake felt her blood run cold causing her to freeze on the spot as she heard the waitress, Yang, speak French, realising that she had understood everything she had said about her to Weiss. Her blood began to pump again and it pooled into her cheeks turning them beet red. She turned around to see Yang approaching them at the doorway.

"Y-you speak French?" Blake questioned, her eyes wide.

"Yep," said Yang, popping the 'p'.

Blake hid her face in her hands and when she spoke it came out muffled. "Oh my god. I can't believe you understood everything that I said. I'm so sorry!"

Yang chuckled and Blake lowered her hands slightly and peeked at the blonde. "And miss hearing out on the nice things you said? Not a chance. Also I hope you don't mind me saying that you are tout simplement magnifique." ***simply beautiful***

Blake bit her lip as her heart fluttered at the compliment.

"Thank you," she mumbled, then asked, curious. "When did you learn the language?"

"I took a gap year last year and spent it travelling around most of Europe," explained Yang.

Blake's eyebrows inched up slightly, keen and interested.

"You took a gap year? So you're at university too? I haven't seen you around," she mentioned, gesturing with her hand in the direction of Beacon University.

Yang shook her head. "Oh I don't go to this university. I go to Signal studying law but we can talk more about that on our date...if you like."

She rocked on balls of her feet slightly and rubbed the back of her neck as she waited for Blake to answer. Blake found it extremely adorable suddenly seeing the confident girl take on a more timid approach to actually asking her out seeing as though she hadn't answered her earlier.

"Yes I would," responded Blake, with a smile.

Yang breathed out a sigh of relief then grinned from ear to ear. Reaching in to her apron pocket she picked out the slip of paper she had written on earlier and held it out for Blake to take.

Blake took it with slightly shaky hands and saw Yang's number jotted on it with her name above in cursive writing.

Yang then turned to Weiss who had been watching the whole interaction with mild amusement, her arms crossed in an _'I told you so'_ sort of manner. Yang quickly wiped that away by dipping her hand back into her apron pocket and pulled out a second piece of paper for Weiss to take.

"Oh and I do have a sister, this is her number."

If it was possible Weiss's face became a shade paler and her arms dropped to her side along with her jaw. Slowly she took the ripped piece of paper and stared at it blankly. Yang turned to Blake and winked.

"Call me," smiled Yang.

She headed back over to the counter with a grin and Blake, pink in the cheeks, tucked the piece of paper in her pocket securely and waved bye to Yang as she left with an even more blushing Weiss still clutching her own piece of paper.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Be careful what you say in French Blakey, never know who could be listening. :P**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Reeves3.**


End file.
